Last Kiss
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Badbird (Now called Goodbird) loses the girls he loves one tragic night. Songfic.


AN: The Song is Pearl Jam's 'Last Kiss' Last Kiss  
  
Goodbird hummed happily as he finished cleaning the tables at the pizza place. His friends the Pizza Cats were also finishing there random tasks before they could leave for the day. His love Carla who was also working behind the counter was waiting patiently as he finished.  
  
Goodbird turned to Speedy when he finished.  
  
"Well, I'm off, Carla and I have a date." He said happily. He pulled out his keys and nodded to his girlfriend. His car truthfully was pretty old, it had belonged to his father before he passed away. But, he had managed to keep it in good shape, it was one of the few things he had left of his old man.  
  
He held Carla's hand as they left the building. "Have fun you love birds." Speedy shouted after the two. He walked to his car and opened the door.  
  
"Your chariot my dear." He kidded. Carla smiled and entered Goodbird walked to the driver's side and started the car.  
Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
"So, Birdy were are you taking me?" She asked curiously. Goodbird smiled mischievously.  
  
"Dinner, at the best restaurant in town." He promised. 'I have something special planned for dessert.' He thought, remembering the ring in his pocket. Tonight he was finally going to propose.  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car,  
We hadn't driven very far.  
  
He turned his attention back to the road. It was dark, his head lights were on but he couldn't quite see in the distance. It was beginning to rain on top of everything. He continued driving though, confident there wouldn't be any problems  
  
There in the road straight ahead,  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
  
Suddenly as if out of nowhere a car appeared into sight, stopped in the middle of the road. It was top late to simply hit the breaks, or to use there wings to bail out. Of the car, he swerved to the side of the road to avoid the car, but unfortunately both sides were filled with forest.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
The screaming tires, the busting glass,  
The painful scream that I heard last.  
  
The tires let out a large screech as Goodbird hit the brakes, it all went for him after that. He heard the windshield shatter, he felt pain tear into his body, but it didn't hurt near as much as when he heard Carla scream.  
  
Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
Goodbird didn't know how much time had past, but when he woke up it was pouring, and he had been pulled out of the car by someone. He ignored everything else though, the rain, the blood, the agony he was in, he ignored it all. People had surrounded the crash site, trying to help how ever they could, or to simply stare. He crawled forward when he saw someone kneeling over an injured woman.  
  
When I woke up, the rain was falling down,  
There were people standing all around.  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
  
It was Carla, he knew it. The person stepped back and Goodbird picked up her head.  
  
"Carla, are you okay."  
  
She looked to him. "Birdy? I'm-I'm hurt."  
  
"You'll be okay." He tried to convince her. "An ambulance will be here soon."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Birdy, I don't think there's time."  
  
"No, you'll be fine." He teared up, he didn't know how badly she was hurt.  
  
"Hold, me Birdy, I'm cold." She asked him. He held her close. "Kiss me." He brought his face to hers and shared what would be their last kiss. "I love you Birdy." Then her eyes closed, and she went limp.  
  
"Please, no don't leave me! I need you." Goodbird screamed, but with no response. "I love you Carla, don't go!" Tear streamed down his face. She had passed away in his arms, but she seemed content, peaceful. The ambulance arrived, and the Pizza Cats had just shown up to, Goodbird would be fine, but it was far to late for Carla.  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,  
I lost my love, my life that night.  
  
Days past, Goodbird only suffered minor cuts and bruises. Soon it came time for Carla's funeral. The woman who had made his life worth living, who had brought him back to the light was gone, and a part of him had died to.  
  
It was an excellent service. The numerous people she had touched showed up, Goodbird couldn't stand the thought of living life without her. He told that to Speedy while they stood at her grave.  
  
"She's in a better place. She would want you to live your life, you'll meet her again someday, in the next life." He assured.  
  
Goodbird nodded. "So I'm going to make sure I stay good, so when my time comes, I will be reunited with her."  
  
Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world. 


End file.
